vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118255-wasnt-dye-supposed-to-be-cheaper-now
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same jacket, same dye, same color slots, same level. The pre-Drop 3 dye was a LOT cheaper. We're talking 5 or 6 gold in total, and now it's up to nearly 20. And if it helps, I'm only lvl 28. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There has to be something to spend your money on. I craft all my own tradeskill items. I farm all the mats for said items (buy a few here and there when I'm impatient) I play the economy. Have 3 LAS on my main, so I don't need to buy respecs. Don't care for costumes as much as some. Built my perfect house ages ago. No good gear comes from the AH for me. All in all that leaves my plat in the triple digits with relatively little to spend it on. There has to be gold sinks to keep the game balanced. People only feel it more when they care for something in particular. If you like to dye your gear like mad, the gold sinks feel like a lot, but in reality they are trivial. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well ain't that good for you! :P You're a rare outlier, though, I hope you realize. Very, very few people are maxed out on all those things you have. Standard features (like dyeing) should not be built around providing rare outliers enough of a goldsink. >_> I've got a few plat. and I spend so much of my money on housing that I hardly have any room to enjoy my great love of customizing my outfits. Saying that the goldsinks are trivial and then saying that the people who actually want to use it are not going to think it's trivial are... two rather contradicting ideas. | |} ---- I'm not rare, there are plenty of people that do the same things. I am by no means maxed out on everything, I just understand the importance of farming. Sure it sucks, but if it saved me 20g here, 5g there, then it starts to add up and I can afford to dye my cool costume Supernova White or Dark Energy. Dyeing is not a standard feature. It's a luxury. Your gear already comes in colors. No one is forcing you to dye it anything. The cost was lowered. Start a toon that mines or cuts trees. Just vendoring that stuff will give you more than enough gold to dye your gear as you please. I'm sorry those aren't instant gratifications like dyeing, but you if you can't be bothered to put in the effort, you shouldn't be complaining about a trivial 20-50g. | |} ---- Because is not GW2? Also what Dye and what jacket is using? As explained, overhauled Dye system made prices depend on three factors now. | |} ---- ---- There needs to be gold sinks in the game to keep the economy even and fair. If everything in game was free, players could easily horde thousands upon thousands of plat and have nothing to spend it on. This would drive prices on the CX/AH even higher as 1 plat would be valued differently. Years of inflation would occur in a matter of days. As far as I know,the dye prices have been somewhat normalized, but still use the factors mentioned by Olivar to determine the overall price. There's like 350 red dyes in the game. Try dyeing with a different, cheaper red until you can afford the one you're after. If that's not something you can do, and farming isn't something you can do, then it looks like you're not going to be able to dye your gear that color. | |} ---- You keep saying that as though there aren't already plenty of other gold sinks in the game. Dye? Doesn't have to be one. Stop pretending that people want everything in the game to be free; it's extremely disingenuous. | |} ---- Name them then. | |} ---- ---- Housing: self-imposed. The only "required" expenditures are 3-8g/week for plugs. Repairs: 1 round of dailies can supply you with enough gold for that. Almost full purps and 27 wipes on Phage Maw doesn't take away my gold from dailies. Crafting: true - 1-5g per craft with supplies and additives. But you have the chance to that 1000 fold. Cosmetics: self-imposed. Rep Items: How many of these are you buying on a daily/weekly basis that they are gold sinks? Sounds like a you problem, not a game problem. Medishots: craftable 100% with farmed materials (various other medishots do cost money 1-5g with additives) AMPs: yes - 50g per respec. Runes: yes - 5-50g to unlock/delete runes. 100% farmable materials (especially in drop 3). You're looking at ~3 plat a week if you change your spec at least once a week and craft like crazy. Most of the above doesn't occur on a daily basis. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You realize that the fact that they fail to stop you from gaining money at the end of the day does not mean they aren't gold sinks? What you can argue is that they aren't particularly effective. What defines an effective gold sink? Constant use. Your repairs are not enough to make you worry about your daily earnings, no, but they are stopping you from becoming richer at an unintended rate. Repairs are an effective gold sink and the easiest to tune (though you have to be careful to not *cupcake* off the players by making them lose money by the end of the day. See why repairs are not supposed to take away the gold from dailies?). However, there's another type of gold sink. You can also have huge investment opportunities for the player that require...well, a lot of gold. They are not supposed to be repeated and exist mostly to take gold away from those whose digital wallets are out of proportion. Things like the Strain costumes (I believe it costed like 1 platinum, the whole set, or something), the Strain hoverboard (which are reputation items, for the record) or the second upgrade to mount speed. Or even bank space. Those are not supposed to be constantly changing. However, you will notice these last gold sinks have something in common: They are self-imposed. That's right. Huge gold sinks are never mandatory, because they aren't there to keep the economy of the average player in check. They are there to make sure the rich ones have something to spend their money on. Allow me, now, to write a short, token laugh on how you dismissed some gold sinks for being "self imposed" whitout realizing dyes are also self imposed. Hahaha. In a way, you could argue that dyes enter into this category and, thus, justify their outrageous prices. They are self-imposed, after all, and most players won't be changing their dyes often enough to make it a viable common gold sink. The result? Dyes become only for a few players. They become, like gear pieces from raids and high ranking PvP gear, something for the "pros", the "hardcores". A symbol of status. Unless you want to dye your clothes in 5032 shades of dirty brown, of course. Then everyone can! Just like in that Monthy Python movie. I could argue that, but I won't. Dyes already have the added cost of needing to either grind the Collections, grind certain dungeons, or buy it off the AH. And since dyes are kind of rare, that's expensive. And because it's made via Auction House, no gold is actually "sunk" out of the economy. Players are effectively paying for their dyes twice. That's crappy. A good gold sink? Maybe. But crappy nonetheless. It's as if Carbine didn't respect the time their players are investing in their game, sometimes. | |} ---- I see the GW2 comparison often when people talk about the dye system. However they pick out this one specific aspect as opposed to the entirety of the costuming setup in and of itself. It is true that in GW2 once you unlock a dye you have it forever and it's free to use. HOWEVER in that same respect you cant change around the actual costume pieces for free, but instead must pay for a transmute each time. While it is the reverse in Wildstar that you get charged for dye usage, but can change the models for free. | |} ---- That's because it's the only thing that's relevant here. But anyway, I've said what I had to say, and I proved I was right already in the first post. I'm done with this discussion. Dyes were far too expensive, and now it's waaaay more expensive than it was. Not happy about that... :( | |} ---- ---- ---- Amp respecs are becoming free. Vendor cosmetics are cheap unless you go for the 130 plat hoverboard, but I doubt you'll see many people taking up that offer. Runes are not very expensive. Medisprays are dirt cheap. Rep items are cheap and 90% of them suck. Crafting is wildly inconsistent between professions, but generally only expensive while levelling it up. Repairs are no worse than the new dyeing costs. | |} ---- It's not the only thing that's relevant here. You need gems (bought with either IRL money, or if you're rich, in game money converted to gems) to even create a costume in GW2, then the dyes are free. Here you can create a costume for free, but you pay gold to dye them. So which is more consumer friendly? The system that requires you to spend actual money to create a costume, or the one that charges in game money to dye your costume? | |} ---- ---- ---- Dye removal is free | |} ---- I actually saw the complete opposite. When I looked at dying my entire Explorer costume with Dark Energy, before Drop 3, it didn't even cost 1 Gold (bug maybe because it seemed awfully cheap given the Dye I was using), but when I went to try again today it cost me almost 60 Gold. Really should have dyed it before Drop 3 cause it's going to cost me a lot now. Oh well. Lesson learned :P I do like that they've added a Dye removal option now. Correcting any Dye mistakes or wanting to revert them back to normal will be much easier now. Does removing Dyes cost anything? I haven't had a chance to check. | |} ---- Visual bug 100%. Are you sure you weren't mistaking g for p? It's not the most expensive "black", but it was never cheap. | |} ---- Great, thanks :) It was definitely saying it only cost Silver so it must have been a visual bug. I didn't think the price looked right considering it cost me 20+ Gold to Dye one part of my Ikthian Prototype Chestmail (at least I think that's what it's called) and I was trying to Dye my entire Explorer costume with the same Dye. | |} ---- I seem to remember that dye costs scaled with item level. They might have adjusted the pricing algorithm such that low level stuff doesn't discount it as much as it used to. | |} ----